Save
by RizzoliandIsles24
Summary: A Bones and Rizzoli and Isles crossover. There was a murder at the docks and they couldn't identify the remains so they call Bones and her team to help. Not real good with summary
1. Chapter 1

Save

This story is crossover from bones and Rizzoli and isles. Jane and Maura gets a difficult case and ask help from the Jeffersonian. Jane and Maura are married and expecting a baby. Jane is also hermaphrodite so the baby is both Jane and Maura and no donor. Booth and Brennan are together and have Christine and another one on the way.

Chapter 1

Boston

Jane was up and watching her wife Maura sleep. She enjoys to watch her. After five minutes watching her, her phone starts to ring and she was mad. She answer her phone. "Hello, Rizzoli speaking."

"Jane its Frost we have a case out by the docks"

"Okay I will get Maura up and tell her. Bye and see you there."

"Who was that calling you and what did they want?" Maura ask.

"That was Frost and we have a case at the docks." Jane replied.

"Arrgh. Why cant people stop killing each other?" Maura complain.

"OH, come on cranky." Jane said.

"I'm not cranky." Maura pouted.

Jane laugh at Maura. "Yes, you are but I can't blame you. You are pregnant and I now its making you extra tried, but the sooner we get this done the sooner I can bring you back and let you relax and take a long and hot bath."

"That does sound good. OK lets go and get this done." Maura said.

They got up and got ready to go to the crime seen. Jane was the first one finish. Maura took little longer. After about 45 minutes they were both ready to go and headed out to Jane car and left. Since they been married they rode with each other to crime scenes and work.

On there way to the crime scene Jane started ask Maura question. "So how are you and baby doing?"

We are doing fine Jane. I haven't had any morning sickness yet that's good." Maura said

"Yeah that is good. So when are we going to start telling people about the pregnancy?" Jane ask.

"Well I'm only a month pregnant and still in miscarriage danger zone. So may after the first trimester. If that is alright with you?" Maura replied.

"Yeah that is fine." Jane said.

Rest off the ride was driven in silence. After about another 35 minutes Jane and Maura arrived at the docks. They got out of the car and went over to were Frost was standing. Jane ask. So were where is the body and what do we now about this person?"

"Over here is the body, but there really nothing left of it, and we couldn't find anything about the victim." Frost replied.

Jane said "thank you" and left to go were Maura was standing at.

"So, Maura can you figure anything out?" Jane ask.

"No, the body is to decompose for me to identify." Maura said looking a little green.

Jane notice it and ask "if she was alright?"

"Yeah it seems like the smell of the body is making me a little nausea." Maura replied.

"OK. So do now what we can do now?" Jane ask.

"Well I have an idea but you might not like it." Maura replied.

"Well what is it. I mean it cant be that bad. Jane said.

"Well I now an anthropologist that can help us identified the remains but she doesn't go anywhere with out her FBI partner." Maura said.

"Oh, I see now why you thought I want agree to it. I don't care as long her partner isn't Joe Grant." Jane said.

"It's not her partner is her boyfriend Special Agent Sealy Booth, and the anthropologist name is Dr. Temperance Brennan." Maura replied.

Jane look at Maura shock "you mean the author of Bread in Bone. I love her books." Jane finally said after the shock wore off.

"Yes. So do you want me to call her?" Maura ask.

"Yes, and tell her we share jurisdiction willing." Jane said.

"OK." Maura said as she was walking off to call her friend.

Frost came over to were Jane was at and ask Jane "So do you now how we are going to identify are victim here."

"Yes, Maura has a friend that study bones and can identify the remains for us. She is calling them now. We also going to have to share jurisdiction with them." Jane said.

"Well ok, but are you sure about sharing this case." Frost ask.

"Yes because we need help identifying the remains."

"OK as long you are sure." Frost replied as he walk off.

Five minutes later Maura came back and looking a little green. Jane ran over to were she was at and ask "are you alright."

"Yeah, its just the baby doesn't like the smell. It really is your baby." Maura said

"What is that suppose to mean my baby?" Jane ask sarcastily.

"You were the one that got me pregnant and since I can stand the smell usually more than you can so it's yours when it comes to this." Maura replied.

"Okay then I wont argue with you on that. Beside you are right I was the one that got you pregnant. That baby is 100% ours. I'm really proud." Jane said.

"Okay quite bragging because you got a penis and you impregnate me with it." Maura replied.

OK, OK, lets get back on track so did you get a hold of your friend and she going to help us with this case?" Jane ask.

"Yes, I got a hold of her and yes she is going to help us she should be hear in an hour. She only told me not move the body until she gets here and sees it." Maura said.

OK, then lets go pick up something to eat then go to the airport and wait for them." Jane said

"Alright lets go." Maura said as they both walk to the car and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Save

This story is crossover from bones and Rizzoli and isles. Jane and Maura gets a difficult case and ask help from the Jeffersonian. Jane and Maura are married and expecting a baby. Jane is also hermaphrodite so the baby is both Jane and Maura and no donor. Booth and Brennan are together and have Christine and another one on the way.

Chapter 2

Washington D.C.

Dr. Brennan was in the bone storage room when she got the call from Maura. She just hung up the phone and packing up everything. When she got done she went up stair to find Booth and tell him about the case in Boston. Brennan was 2 months pregnant now with hers and Booth second child so running up the stairs with out feeling nausea was impossible. When she finally made up stairs she notice that Booth was already there waiting for. She want over to him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the check. Hi, Booth I was about ready to call you." Brennan said.

"Hay Bones how are you. I just decided to see if you wanted to go for an early lunch since we are not working on a case." Booth said.

"Well about not having a case is not true." Brennan said

"What do you mean. Collin hasn't said anything about a case." Booth replied.

"I mean we got a case, and the reason why Collin didn't tell you is because he doesn't now about the case yet." Bones said.

"What are you talking about Bones? What do you mean that we got a case that Collin doesn't now about?" Booth ask getting a little irritated.

"I mean we got a case. The chief medical examiner in Boston call me personal and askfor my help personally." Bones said.

"OH, well let me call Collin and let him now that we got a case in Boston, and while I do that you can go and talk to Angela and let her now what is going on and see if she can watch Christine for a few days." Booth said.

"OK" Brennan said as she walk into her best friend office. when she got there she found Angela playing with the angelatron. Hey, Ange I have a favor to ask you." Brennan said.

"Sure Bren what can I do for you?" Angela ask.

"Well a friend of my ask for my help on identifying a body for them, and I was wondering if maybe you can watch Christine for us while we are gone." Brennan ask Angela.

"Sure no problem, but were are you going?" Angela ask.

"The case is in Boston, so we might be gone for a few days." Brennan said.

"Yeah sure no problem, and have a little fun there and be careful while you are there." Angela said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about Ange?" Brennan ask.

"Its just that Boston is one of the gays city and people can get a little handsy there and plus you are gorgeous." Angela said.

"OK I will keep that in mind. Now if you excuse me I will go tell Booth that you are watching Christine for us and leave so we can go home and pack a few things for us. Brennan said as she was leaving office. When Brennan was walk in her the office she found Booth in there waiting for her. "So what did Collin say?" Brennan ask Booth.

"He said that find and that he got the call about 10 minutes after I left and was about ready to call me about it when I call him." Booth said.

"OK lets go. Do we still have clothes pack in the SUV?" Brennan ask.

"Yes, we do." Booth said.

"OK lets go, the sooner we leave, the sooner we get back home to Christine." Bones said as she walk out of her office and with Booth fallowing right behind her. They got to the parking lot and into the SUV. They drove to the airport and got there tickets and got on the plain and now they were headed to Boston were they will meet Jane and Maura.

**_CLIFF HANGER_**

**Well that is it for this chapter. In the next chapter it gone start with Booth and Brennan on the plain, but that want last then they all meet. find out how that works out. please review and tell what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Save

This chapter both team meets each other. Booth and Jane but heads together about jurisdictions. Who has the toughest head. Brennan and Maura catches up. Also will Booth let his religion get in his way about Jane and Maura relationship. Also Jane confesses to Brennan and Booth about her condition. All of this wont happen in one chapter it will be spread through the story. Sorry for the long wait also.

Chapter 3

On the plane:

Booth and Brennan had been flying for about an hour. They have been talking about the case and going over picture of the scene. During the hole time that they being discussing Booth has been wandering how Bones new the Maura and why haven't he herd about this person until now. "So Bones how do you now Maura and why haven't said anything about her until now. "So how do you now Maura and why didn't tell me about her until now with this case?" Booth ask.

"Well to answer your question Booth. I meet her at one of my conference, she was also speaking at the conference. After the conference we both went out and found out that Maura and I are a lot alike." Brennan replied.

"How are you alike, I mean I never seen no one like you before." Booth said.

"Well we are. She doesn't get people like I do. Her adopt parents a banded her by sending her to a all girl boarding school in France at the age of ten and left her there and hardly ever visit her. We both have bad dad. Also so you don't be surprise when we get there she comes from money. so she is rich like me. Probably even richer then I am. Only different between me and her is that she cant lie and I can." Brennan explain to Booth.

"OK, I got you but I just have one question. How do you now that you both have bad dad if she was adopt it?" Booth ask

"She told me that on one of her case that she was working she found out that the victim was her half-brother, and they both had same dad. When they found out who he was she found out who her father was and kind of man he is. Only thing I don't get is why she wouldn't tell me what his name was. All she told me was that he was a bad man and leave it at that." Brennan explain.

"Well he might not be as bad as she said. Lets forget about it and continue are ride in peace. Beside you should be resting." Booth said. After that rest of the plane ride was in silence. Booth read Bones new book that just came out and Brennan took Booth advise and rested for a little bit before they had to start there case.

At the airport:

Jane and Maura were setting in the airport waiting for the plane that Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth were riding. As Jane was sitting Jane kept thinking how Maura could have meet this person and how they became friends. so while they were sitting there and waiting Jane decide to get some information from her. "So how do you nw Dr. Brennan and how did you become such friends? Also why didn't you tell me about her?" Jane ask a little irritated.

Maura look at Jane a little shock at her tone. Then she thought Jane was jealous. "Are jealous Jane?" Maura ask.

N-n-no, ok maybe I'm a little jealous." Jane said.

"OH Jane you don't have to be jealous were just friends, and beside she is straight and not into women. I'm good friends with her because she a lot in common with me. We Kind of understand each other Jane. To answer your other question we meet at an out of town conference." Maura said.

"OK, but how are you a like? I always thought that you was one of a kind." Jane was telling Maura.

"Well we both don't like being around a lot of people, because we don't understand them. We both have abandonment issue. Though her is worse than my. We both have criminal as a father. We both prefer to be around the dead instead of the living. Only different is that she can lie with out breaking in hives." Maura explain while laughing a little.

"I see but I have two question. One how do you that her father is a criminal and secondly what about abandonment issue?" Jane ask.

"Well I can answer both question. She told that her parents and brother left her when she was fifteen and was put in the system until she was eighteen. She told that she learn that they left to protect her and her brother because they got into the wrong crowd long before they had kids and they escape change there names and everything but they caught up with them so they left." Maura explain now looking like she was about ready to cry.

Jane seen the unshed tears in Maura eyes and she wrap her arm around her to try and calm her down. "Hey theirs no need to get upset. I'm sorry that upset you please calm down. I don't want to upset the baby, you now that stress isn't good for baby." Jane said as she was trying to get Maura to calm down.

"Thanks Jane for the support and you are right the baby doesn't need to be under a lot of stress. I'm fine now." Maura said trying to reinsure that she was alright now. As they were doing that they herd on the intercom the flight number that the people were on so they got up and walk to the gate. After about 20 minutes Maura spotted Brennan and ran up to her with Jane following right behind her. Hi Dr. Brennan its so nice to see you again. How are you and how as your flight?" Maura ask.

"The flight was fine and I'm doing just great. Oh and this is my fiancée/partner Special Agent Seely Booth." Brennan told Maura and Jane.

"Nice to meet you Agent Booth and this is my wife and lead detective on this case Detective Jane Rizzoli." Maura said

Nice to meet you both." Jane said as she raise her hand to shakes his hand.

"Same here." Booth said as he took his hand as he shook hers.

"OK now that everyone now each other now, how about we go to the crime scene and look at the body." Brennan said.

"OK lets go so are you going to ride with us or follow us to the crime scene?" Maura ask.

"I rented a car for us so we will follow you." Brennan replied.

"OK now lets go and catch a murder." Jane said.

So they all left the airport and went to the crime scene.

_**CLIFF HANGER**_

Well that is chapter 3. I hope you like and please review. the more review I get the faster I review. I have an idea about who the victim is tell me if you think its a good idea. The victim is Paddy Doyle's mother. Well bye for now.


End file.
